Un secret, une cassure, un choix, une fin
by Miss-Soraya
Summary: Voici un os sur un personnage important de Harry Potter. Je ne vous en dévoile pas trop car le mystère en est la clef. Petite info : c'est le choix d'une personne qui ne veut plus se cacher.


Je suis étendue là par terre et je sens que ma vie vient de s'arrêter. Tu es tombé au combat comme ils disent et plus jamais je ne pourrais sentir ta présence. Ton corps m'avait rendu le courage de vivre, de me battre. J'avais pu panser mes blessures grâce à toi mais maintenant tu es mort. J'ai fait fuir la personne qui est venue m'annoncer ton décès. Je lui ai hurlé de me laisser et elle a fini par partir. C'est alors que je me suis effondrée et que je me suis retrouvée allongée par terre. Mon corps ne veut plus bouger et puis même s'il le voulait, mon âme ne veut plus vivre. J'avais retrouvé le gout de vivre avec toi. Mais là, on vient de m'arracher le peu d'humanité que j'avais encore en moi. Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Je me souviens t'avoir posé cette question une fois.

(Premier flash back)

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? m'avais-tu demandé.

-Je pensais ?

-Et à quoi donc ?

-A cette guerre.

-Arrête, chasse ces mauvaises pensées, tu mérites le bonheur.

-Oui mais pourquoi cette guerre ?

-Parce que Voldemort veut imposer ses idées.

-Pourquoi tous ces morts ?

-Car il veut les imposer par la force.

-Mais pourquoi pas moi ?

-Parce que je te protège. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi tous ces morts ? Parce qu'au lieu d'imposer leurs idées, eux défendaient des idéaux. Ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour des êtres aimés. Ils l'ont fait.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mais parfois je me sens coupable d'être en vie et d'être amoureux.

(Fin du flash back)

Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es mort. Pour protéger ceux que tu aimais, pour défendre des idéaux à la noix. Je sais que je suis injuste car moi aussi, je les ai défendus tes idéaux. Je ne les ai pas uniquement défendus, je les ai partagés. Et oui, j'y croyais à la paix, au soleil après la pluie mais j'ai tout perdu. Il fut un temps où j'étais heureuse, où la vie me semblait belle. Je croyais en des lendemains meilleurs mais ceux-ci ne sont jamais venus. Cela fait une éternité me semble-t-il que j'attends. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, c'est vrai mais je pense surtout que l'attente, elle, fait mourir. Moi aussi j'ai combattu et la mort qui t'a arraché à moi aurait du venir me chercher il y a bien longtemps. Tu m'as raconté comment tu étais arrivé à temps pour me sauver.

(Second flash back)

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé t'avais-je demandé un jour.

-Comment quoi s'est passé ? m'avais-tu demandé ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

-Le jour où tu m'as sauvé.

-J'étais chez moi et Sévérus est venu. Il avait peur et il m'a juste dit que le secret avait été trahi.

-Qu'as-tu fait alors ?

-Je suis resté pétrifié quelques secondes et puis j'ai transplané pour venir vous sauver.

-Mais il était trop tard ?

-Oui il était mort. James venait d'être tué.

-C'est bon dis-je. J'en ai assez entendu.

(Fin du flash back)

Comme vous l'aurez compris, je me nomme Lily Evans. Il y a de cela 15 ans, mon mari est mort. Alors que j'aurais du mourir moi aussi, Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de mon défunt époux, est venu me sauver. Contrairement à ce que tous pensent, le sort de protection protégeant Harry Potter, mon fils, n'est pas du à mon sacrifice mais à celui de James. Je suis vivante mais ça personne ne le sait, le seul lien que j'avais avec le monde du passé vient de mourir, j'avais pu à nouveau aimer grâce à lui. Le seul lien que j'ai encore avec le monde réel vient de m'annoncer sa mort et je l'ai fait fuir. Que vais-je devenir ? On m'a tellement conseillé de rester cachée car sinon je serais en danger et mon fils également mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Je me souviens l'arrivée de cette femme étrange.

(Troisième flash back)

-Lily, tu es là ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi Dora.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a eu une attaque au ministère.

-Qui est mort ? dis-je comme si je le sentais.  
-Personne.

-Mais ?

-Sirius est prisonnier de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est en train de le torturer mais Harry est parti le délivrer.

J'ai crié, hurlé. Je t'en voulais d'être venue me dire ça. Tu as pris peur mais tu as osé dire malgré l'angoisse en toi :

-On ne sait rien.

-Il est mort, j'en suis sûre. On ne peut lui échapper. Pars, je te hais autant que ce monde.

(Fin du flash back)

Tu es partie pensant que j'avais besoin d'être seule, tu as raison. Ma vie a cessé il y a des années. Jamais, je ne pourrais revenir à la vie. Il est trop tard et je n'en ai plus la force. Tout à coup, mon esprit se fige. Harry est parti le délivrer, ces mots résonnent enfin dans ma tête. Ma place n'est plus ici, elle est auprès de mon fils. Je dois le sauver et créer ainsi un sort de protection plus fort autour de lui. Je viens de décider de mon avenir et je transplane donc jusqu'au ministère. Tous se battent et moi aussi, je veux les tuer. Puis, mon corps vacille et j'entends Sirius crier mon nom.

(Quatrième flash back)

-Pourquoi tous ces morts ?

- Parce qu'au lieu d'imposer leurs idées, comme les mangemorts, eux défendaient des idéaux. Ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour des êtres aimés. Ils l'ont fait.

-C'est injuste.

-Nous finirons par le vaincre, crois-moi.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oui Harry j'aimais ta mère et aujourd'hui je dois vivre avec le sentiment d'être responsable de sa mort. Elle s'est cachée pour te protéger et pour ne pas être tuée. Mais par ma faute, elle morte. Elle m'a poussé et a pris le sort de Bellatrix à ma place, elle est passée à travers ce voile mais je te fais une promesse : « Nous la vengerons, nous vaincrons et je prendrais soin de toi comme tes parents l'auraient voulu ! ».

-Je te fais confiance mais je crois qu'elle avait renoncé à la vie depuis longtemps. Elle n'aurait plus pu trouver sa place et elle a fait son choix. Tu n'es pas responsable.

(Fin du flash back)

Ils avaient vaincus mais au prix de nombreuses vies. Sirius, protégé par le sacrifice de Lily, avait pu sauver Rémus et Tonks et ainsi empêcher le Lord de briser une nouvelle famille, de faire un nouvel orphelin. La paix pouvait enfin régner dans ces cœurs brisés. Ils avaient l'avenir devant eux pour se reconstruire.

The end - The end - The end - The end - The end - The end - The end - The end - The end

Note de l'auteure : Voici mon second os. Il est dans un style différent du premier. Je l'aime particulièrement tout comme le premier.

J'attends vos avis.

BisouxXxXxXxXx.

Soraya.


End file.
